Freedom
by evoria
Summary: Fitz and Olivia have escaped demons that have haunted their relationship, but can they get the freedom they need to truly be happy? First part of this story is titled 'Escape'. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1 Best of Me

**It's simple, I love it**

**Having you near me, having you here**

**Our conversations, Outrageous**

**you smile, then I smile then I say**

**ooohhh- this is getting personal, personal, personal**

**Lets stay for a while, and play, girl lets make this a moment**

**oohhhh**

**Giving you the best of me. Amazing, Amazing ooohh**

**having you close to me, Amazing, Outrageous. ANTHONY HAMILTON - BEST OF ME LYRICS**

SOOOO OFF TO A NEW JOURNEY WE GO! THIS IS FREEDOM THE SEQUEL TO ESCAPE! PART OF A TRILOGY I MAY ADD! I AM GLAD YOU GUYS HAVE STILL STUCK IT OUT WITH ME! THIS STORY WILL HAVE YOU ALL IN YOUR FEELINGS AND HAVE YOU HATING SOME PEOPLE. WELL I WON'T TALK TO MUCH. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS SERIES AS MUCH AS I HAVE ENJOYED WRITING!

AS ALWAYS LOVE E.

''Hi.'' Fitz whispered through his tears

''Hi.'' Olivia whispered back.

''You almost died.'' He choked out

''Yes.''

''Don't do it again.'' He said above her lips before he kissed her.

Olivia said the same thing to him after he got shot. He couldn't imagine the pain she was going through until he had to go through the same thing. He was so ready to give it all up to have her in his life forever. He didn't know how much he couldn't breathe without her until he didn't have her. He wasn't ready for that feeling no time soon.

''Fitz, I saw my parents.'' Olivia told him as the tears began to fall

''In heaven?''

''No, they told me it was the transition place. I guess the place where you meet your loved ones so you guys can cross over together. They told me I wasn't going to die but they were there to talk to me. I have always talked to my parents about the men I am dating and I was wondering if they hated me for falling in love with a married man.'' She paused as she saw his face contort, when he didn't say anything she continued

''They don't hate me or you, they just wish it was under different circumstances. Fitz, my mother touches Sophia. They have bonded, That is all I ever wanted was for my mother to meet her grandchild. For her to tell me that made every doubt go away. Fitz, having gone through everything we have been through I can finally say I am ready. I am ready to tell the world I love you, tell the world how you have my heart. I am done pretending I am okay with you being married to Mellie. Whenever, however and wherever you want to tell people I will be there by your side.''

She watched as the biggest smile spread across his face.

''Olivia, you have no idea how happy that makes me. I have some news I would like to share with you but I need for you to be better. When you get back on your feet I will tell you.'' He kissed her before walking to the door.

''Jerry and Karen are dying to see you. Mellie is also here, I hope that is ok.'' He asked wearily

''Send my troops in.''

''Liv! Oh my god you scared me half to death! Do not ever do that again!'' Karen said through her tears as she walked into Olivia's hospital room

''I am okay Kare, calm down sweetie.'' Liv soothed her she rubbed Karen's back with one arm and held Jerry in the other. He couldn't speak so she just held them both as they all cried. Fitz had to excuse himself and Mellie sat on the bed fighting back tears of her own as she rubbed Olivia's leg in comfort.

''I am okay you guys, I am alive and I am breathing and I will not be going anywhere anytime soon. Who will raise Sophia?'' she asked trying to lighten the mood.

''Ha, you're right. Dad would go crazy.'' Jerry finally said able to speak now that he let out his cry.

''Hi Mellie.''

''Hi liv.''

They stared at each other silently speaking with their eyes.

''Olivia I am sorry for the way I have treated you in the past, I would like to call a truce.''

''As would I Mellie.''

They shook hands and Olivia pulled her into a hug. She needed Mellie to know she did not hate her. Mellie wanted to tell Olivia about the divorce but she knew Fitz needed to tell her. Mellie also wanted to tell Olivia about the baby that she was having with Al. But decided to wait until Fitz told her about the divorce.

XxX

3 weeks later- February 2014

''Alright Ms. Pope still keep it easy. No driving for another 4 weeks.'' The doctor told her as he wheeled her out of the hospital to meet Fitz at the back entrance.

''I got it Doc. Trust me I won't be driving any time soon.''

''Hey there you! Ready to go back home. Sophia misses you.'' Fitz said as he grinned from ear to ear.

He was so ready to take Olivia to a house they had together, well it was in her name but he planned on moving with her once he resigned. He still needed the divorce to be finalized which will be final in a few weeks. He hasn't told her yet. He decided to tell her tonight after everything has settled.  
''Yes, I am ready to get to my bed and my baby girl.''

Olivia missed Sophia so much but did not want her to visit while she was hooked up to all those tubes. Even though Soph was too young to even remember what happened 20 minutes ago she still did not want her there.

It was late that evening when everyone settled down. Cass and Harrison went to their room and Abby had a date with David. Huck went to his house out in back and Olivia and Fitz just put Sophia down when Quinn said she had a date and was heading out. She asked if they needed anything and they told her no.

''Liv, you hungry?''

''No, I ate earlier, I am just so happy to be home.''

''You and me both. Liv I have to tell you something.''

''Ok, but can we talk upstairs? I want to get in my night clothes and lay in bed. I am exhausted.''

''Sure baby, come on.'' He picked her up because he didn't want her walking up the steps.

''Fitz I can walk you know.''

''I do. But I like holding you.'' He kissed her nose

''HA, ok Mr. Macho.''

As she changed Fitz was beginning to get very nervous.

''Oh lord Fitz, Your shaking. What is wrong? Tell me'' she said as she slid underneath the covers and patted for him to lay next to her

''Okay Liv, before you get mad just hear me out.'' He took a deep breath and she shook her head telling him to continue and that she wouldn't interrupt.

''So when I received the call that you were in an accident, something inside of me changed. So many thoughts came running through my mind, but the main one was how would I live without you? No answer came to me, so I made a promise. I promised that if you survived I would resign from being president. Not only am I lying to America about my marriage I am lying to them about who my heart really belongs to. Plus I no longer want tit. I want you, I want to raise a family with you. Grow old with you and watch our grandkids play on our front yard. I filed for divorce when Sophia was born. Mellie signed the papers a month later. Our divorce will be final in like two weeks, once I get conformation I will tape my resignation and sally will be sworn in. I want to take on the world with you liv and I need you to say you will be in this with me. '' He let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding in as he waited for her to speak.

''Like I said in the hospital. I am with you. I am ready, whenever wherever and however. We will tell the world and we can fully be happy.''

''I love you Olivia.''

''I love you Fitz, let's get some sleep.''

They held each other until they fell into a blissful slumber.

** First chapter into Freedom! Woohoo! Do you guys like? Omg I thought of this chapter while I was at work (not good seeing as though I am a lifeguard) anyways I basically thought of the foundation and I finished it in my head! In the story Cyrus and Hollis will come together to do something very drastic… can anybody guess? Leave me reviews! I love them!**

as always love E.


	2. Chapter 2 Not a Chnace

**I mean it when I told you  
(no matter what I love you)  
I watched you walk away  
I didn't say anything not a word  
I could've done everything  
because of her it hurt it hurt.  
And now you're here again  
it work out like I dreamt it  
must've heard my prayers  
And I'll never let you leave baby there's not a chance –Not a chance Toni Braxton**

March 2014

Today was the day. Olivia couldn't sleep last night she was so nervous. Fitz called her last night after he tapped his resignation speech. I t didn't mention either his or Mellie's affairs.. per se. he just stated that due to ''unforeseen circumstances in their personal lives has caused the divorce and the unfortunate downfall of his administration.'' Olivia paced for what seemed like eternity. She looked over at her clock at the time read 6:45 a.m. Sophia was due to wake up in about five minutes so Olivia walked down the hall to her daughter's room. She opened the door and her little peach was wide awake staring at the door. She smiled when she saw Olivia.

''Hi Soph boo. Did you have a good night's sleep?''  
Sophia cooed in response touching her mother's necklace

''Let's go get you changed and get some food in that belly of yours.''  
Olivia just finished changing Sophia when her house phone rang.

''Hello?''

''Open the door.''

She opened the door to let Fitz in and when Sophia saw him she smiled and cooed.

''Hey there pretty lady, did you miss daddy?''

''Hi Fitz.''

''Hi Liv. Liv calm down okay? I can't be a liar anymore. I want to be happy, You and my kids make me happy.''

She couldn't say anything, she just kissed him. Sophia smacked both of them and laughed when they broke their kiss.

''Ouch Soph!'' Olivia said as she laughed and tickled her baby.

''Liv, once the tape airs we have to get out of town. Maryland is nice but we need to stay out of the light for a while. I was thinking maybe Brunswick Georgia. I know it is a random place but Atlanta is to popular for us to stay low.''

''Heading back to where it all started? I like it.''

''Yeah, no need to worry about a house or anything like that. I have a house down there but it's only five bedrooms. We have our room, Sophia's room, Jerry's room and Karen's room. The last room you can make your office if you would like.''

''Since we are going to lay low for a while I decided to leave OPA to Harrison until maybe another 6 months. Everyone will stay here to do their job and me you and the kids will move down south. Speaking of Jerry and Karen go to school here. How do they feel about living here while we go down there?''

''Karen was a little upset but she understands. Jerry was the same as Karen.'' Fitz said as he put Sophia in her chair and feed her some pureed fruit.

Olivia sat next to him at the table. ''I will keep the house leave it to my team and Cass wants to stay because her and Harrison are really hitting it off, and they really have no place to go.''

''Okay Liv. I called Karen so she and Jerry are on the way so that we can pack and start to head out. Tom will be our permanent detail along with Agent Smith. Before you even object you WILL have protection, this is not up for debate Olivia.''

'' I like when you get aggressive. It's sexy.'' She smiled as she kissed him

''Not in front of the baby Liv!'' he tried to sound stern but she kissed him so nice he lost his sternness.

XxX

Olivia, Fitz, Sophia, Tom and Agent Smith were on a private jet headed to Georgia. Olivia said her goodbyes to her team and promised if they needed her to just call. Karen and Jerry said they would transfer as soon as possible so they can live with Fitz and Olivia. Mellie moved to California with Al. In just a few minutes Fitz resignation will premiere on the 5' o clock news. Sally was already sworn in but America did not know that yet. But they would. And everything was about to hit the fan.

Fitz cell phone rang and he looked at it and saw it was Cyrus calling.

''You son of a bitch! You resigned? You fucking resigned?! Who gave you the right to just… resign?! Did you ask me?!'' Cyrus roared through the phone

''Number one you are not my father. Two I called you five damn times, if you picked up or called me back you would have known, and I told you about this weeks ago.''

''You know damn well I didn't take you serious! What the hell Fitz!''

Fitz was beginning to get mad who in the hell did Cyrus think he was? His damn father?

''Cyrus, It's done. Sally said you can still work with her if you wanted but I am done. I am going to be with my children all THREE of them. If you don't like it, really not my problem.'' Fitz said as calmly as possible, Cyrus was a pain in the ass, a big pain.

''Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, you will regret this. Do you know what the hell I put myself into to get your selfish ass into office?! I sold my soul to the devil and his fucking spawn, his spawn who is your ex-wife and her father is fucking Hollis Doyle, and His wife was Verna's ass! I SOLD MY SOUL, you think I will ALLOW you to just THROW AWAY THIS PRESIDENCY? OVER MY DEAD BODY.'' Cyrus yelled through the phone

''Do you think I give two shits about who you sold your soul to?! I NEVER ASKED YOU TO CYRUS! THAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM, NO GO SOLVE THAT SHIT! Get your shit together before you try me! DO. NOT. PUSH. ME. CYRUS.'' He said those last few words so precise Olivia began to squirm next to him.

''Fitz… You WILL REGRET THIS.''

Cyrus hung up the phone, and a chill raced through Fitz. Why he wasn't sure, but he hoped he would never find out.

''What was that all about?'' Olivia asked Fitz

''Cyrus is mad that I resigned, but I told him about this weeks ago. He said if this is what makes me happy. It does and I couldn't care less about how he feels. I have my family that is all I need.''

He kissed Olivia and kissed a sleeping Sophia, as they slept the rest of the flight Cyrus' words haunted him into his dreams

''_Fitz… You WILL REGRET THIS…''_

Fitz did not want to know what he meant by that and hoped he never would.

*****HI GUYS! OMG SO GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE FREEDOM. IF YOU ARE LOST READ ESCAPE SO YOU CAN CATCH UP! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK WILL HAPPEN? WILL CYRUS FOLLOW THROUGH? LEAVE ME IDEAS! I PROBABLY WON'T UPDATE UNTIL WEDNESDAY. I NEED TO NAP! LOL THIS STORY MAY BE LIKE 10 CHAPTERS LONG BECAUSE AFTER THIS… THINGS WILL GET DEEP… VERY DEEP. BUT I PROMISE THE ENDGAME IS ALWAYS OLITZ.! I WILL LET YOU GUYS BE! FOLLOW ME TUMBLR! Sheissoscandalous !**

bye guys!

E.


	3. Chapter 3 Pink Matter in a SPR

**I tried to be strong**

**tried to deny the desire I been hiding so long**

**Don't wanna play the innocent game**

**Like I don't have animal ways**

**Just like you**

**I wanna do something we ain't supposed to**

**It's hard to resist**

**When most of my day is spent dreaming of your kiss**

**Can you imagine what would happen if we gave into this magnetic attraction?**

**Baby you should know that if I ever get you alone**

**Me and you, me and you, boy we gonna need a soundproof room – Elle Varner Sound Proof Room**

**That soft pink matter  
Cotton candy Majin Buu  
Close my eyes and fall into you  
My god she's giving me pleasure- Frank Ocean Pink Matter******

***Hey all! I wasn't even going to really update this, but this just came to me. Plus ya'll gonna need this because what is about to happen next…. Well let's just say…. Ya'll need this. Anyways! Mature Content! So if you can't stand the heat get the hell out my kitchen! And BTW I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING SCANDAL! SHONDA BEEN DUCKING MY CALLS!***

  
It was finally the weekend, and Fitz and Liv had the house to themselves. Cass came down and took Sophia out to the park and to lunch with her and Harrison so that Olivia and Fitz could have adult play time as she called it. Olivia was lying in bed as she watched Fitz sleep. She wasn't expecting how accepting the public was of her and Fitz. News stations interviewed people, everyday citizens and asked them how they felt about their relationship. Many said they saw it coming and was happy they found true love. While others thought of it disgraceful, and lacking of taste. The majority of America liked their relationship. She could go to the store and while many smiled at her and spoke to her others have said some very hurtful things about her relationship and her race. She hasn't mentioned the racial comments to Fitz, because she wanted to shield him from what she had already told him what would happen. She was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed that Fitz was awake.

''Liv, stop thinking. It is fine, we are fine.'' He leaned over and kissed her.  
''I'm trying , baby I have to tell you something.'' She said as she turned on her side to face him  
''You aren't pregnant are you? Because I haven't touched you…yet.'' He said with his sexy grin.  
''Shut up silly. NO, I am not pregnant. But in all seriousness Fitz, people have said things…about me…about Sophia.'' She whispered scared he would flip  
''What did they say livvy?''  
''They just made comments about my race, Sophia being a 'mixed breed' I hold my tongue because I need to set an example bur it is hard Fitz.'' She said as tears ran down her face.  
''Shh, baby don't cry, I will fix this. But please no crying.'' He stroked her back to calm her down.  
He held her so she would calm down; he then felt her lips on his chest and knew what she wanted.  
He flipped her on her back, and kissed her neck and lips.  
He found her spot and she moaned his name.  
''Tell me what you want Livvy.''  
''I… ohhh right there…I want you…now''  
Without removing his lips from her, Fitz undressed both himself and Olivia. Fitz broke the kiss and not without hearing Olivia whimper in protest.  
''You are so beautiful. Made just for me, all mine.''  
Fitz moved lower on the bed as he kissed from her breast to her stomach, stopping at her belly button and dipping his tongue inside.

''Ahh, Fitz'' she moaned as he stayed at her belly button.  
He didn't say anything he just kept moving lower. His stroked his tongue on her thighs and kissed behind her knee. She let out a moan and a growl and he knew he found a new spot.

''Fitz… Stop teasing me'' she rasped out in between her moans.

Again he paid her no mind. He moved back up to her thighs and spread them apart. He moved so quickly Olivia had no time to prepare for the pleasure she felt as his tongue licked her clit. She arched her back in response and immediately grabbed his head to keep him there. She moved her hips against her tongue needing to feel him.

''AHHH….F… Ahhhh… shit… don't… stop…''  
Fitz lifted his head and Olivia grabbed his head to put him back between her thighs. Fitz pinned her wrists down beside her and dipped his head back down and nibbled on her button. She cried out in pleasure and bucked her hips since her hands were pinned.  
''You taste so good.'' He mumbled on her sex.  
''Keep…Going…''  
And going and going he went until he tasted her sweet nectar. He licked it all up, and before she had time to recover he dove inside of her. She gasped and she took all of him in not having been with him since way before Sophia was born. He stayed in her, to allow her to adjust to him and to control himself before he exploded. She felt so tight yet so new, having given birth naturally. After about a minute of just being inside of her, and composing himself, he began to move. Slowly at first so they can get back in sync. As her moans became louder and shorter he knew her time was coming and he lifted her leg on his shoulder to allow himself to dig deeper into her. She grabbed his butt to push him even deeper and he knew she was about to come.  
He leaned down and whispered in her ear.  
''I love you sweet baby, come with me. Tell me what you want.''  
''Harder…Ahhh Please baby… Harder!''  
He complied with her request and as he felt her walls constrict on him. He pumped harder and deeper and knew it was about that time, so he leaned down and bit her shoulder as they both came at the same time. He stayed on top her careful not to put all his weight on her so they could catch their breath. She kissed his chin, and then rolled off of her bringing her with him.

''Don't worry liv I will fix this.'' He said after a short while in silence. He had a question he needed to ask her and was scared but he knew he had to get it out.  
''Livvy?''  
''Yes baby?'' she looked at him and saw the distress all in his eyes.  
''I love you, You are my life. Without you I am nothing. I want to know Will you Marry me?''  
''No.'' she said flatly.  
''What the hell do you mean 'No'?''

''Well for one, you just asked me because we just had awesome sex. Two we have yet to talk about Defiance and Three my mother told me I needed to say no.'' She said matter of factly  
''I don't want to talk about Defiance. What does your mother have to do with this?''  
''Look, I hear you in your sleep asking me why I did it. I know you ask in your dreams so you must want to know. You may be in love with me but you haven't fully forgiven me and I refuse to go into marriage with my husband still hating me. Plus my mother gives great advice she must know something I don't.'' She shrugged but his face went pale.  
Did Olivia's mother tell her about Verna. Olivia was right he hasn't fully forgiven her and he wanted… No NEEDED to know why she did it, and he had to tell her about killing Verna.  
''Okay liv. Let's talk.''

*****WELL DID YOU GUYS LIKE MY SEX SCENE?! WHEW! TALK ABOUT STEAMY! SO IT IS A CLIFF HANGER BUT…. WELL I HAD TO. I MAY BE ABLE TO UPDATE TOMORROW BUT WE WILL SEE! HELL I MAY EVEN UPLOAD 2 CHAPTERS TODAY. I HAVE TO WARN YOU GUYS THEIR DISCUSSION WILL BE ROUGH, AND WHAT HAPPENS NEXT WILL BRING OUT CHARACTERS I HAVE YET TO USE, SUCH AS HOLLIS, AND JAKE. TRUST ME THEY WON'T BE AROUND FOR LONG. WELL MY LOVELY PEACHES I MUST GO, AND IF THE STORY SEEMES RUSHED IT'S BECAUSE I WROTE THIS IN SCHOOL! HAHA.  
AS ALWAYS LOVE LADY E.**


	4. Chapter 4 Blame it on me

**Blame it on me  
say it's my fault  
Say that I left you outside in the cold with a broken heart  
I really don't care  
I ain't crying no more  
say I'm a liar a cheater say anything that you want  
as long as it's over- Chrisette Michele**

***WELL HELLO GUYS! SO IF YOU THINK BY THE SONG LYRICS THAT FITZ AND LIV ARE OVER… THEY AREN'T! THEY WILL STILL STAY TOGETHER, BUT THEY ARE ABOUT TO FACE THE HARSH REALITY OF THE ELEPHANTS IN THE ROOM. THEIR CONVERSATION WILL BE HEARTFELT AND SOMBER AND SO WILL THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. BECAUSE AFTER THIS, CYRUS HOLLIS AND JAKE READ THEIR UGLY HEADS AND THE SH!T WILL HIT THE FAN. BTW THE PROMO…. OMG BROKE MY HEART! ANYWAYS ENJOY AND LEAVE REVIEWS

I STILL DON'T OWN SCANDAL BUT MY THOUGTHS ARE MINE, AND KERRY STILL WONT CALL ME BACK TO SET UP OUR LUNCH DATE. ENJOY MY DEARS!***

They just sat there, staying at each other. Nobody made the first move yet. Fitz sitting on one couch while Olivia sat on the other, nothing but cold air and resentment stood in between them. Their eyes locked on each other, both giving off heat. Olivia fidgeted underneath her sweater but she hoped he didn't see it. She refused to back down.

''Why Olivia? Why did you do it? Guess Jerry was right huh?'' Fitz finally broke the silence.

''You really don't know the whole story do you? No? Well let me break it down for you. We had a month left, and it was not looking good. It was too late for me to fix anything because had I not been sexually and emotionally involved with you I could have caught our errors. I was racking my brain on how to fix it when Hollis brought up rigging the machines. Verna jumped on board immediately right along with Cyrus. I told them No. flat out no. Then a few days later they told Mellie and she said yes before she even had to time to blink. I still said NO. Then Cyrus backed me into a corner, the night before the election and he asked me two questions. He said if I could answer yes to both of them then they would call it off.'' She paused to compose herself

''What were the questions.'' Fitz had to grit out he was so mad and confused

''He asked me if you deserved to be president and if you would win. I could only answer the first one. So in the late hours of the night as we sat on that plane at that table I had to force my mouth so say yes. They all looked at me and I felt so fucking guilty, I sold my soul to the devil and his minions.''

''What did you gain from this Olivia? Hmm? Was it your 'law firm' because if that is the only thing you got out of the deal, you must have drawn the short stick.'' He chuckled but it was a sarcastic one.

''You think I want to work myself to death? You really must not understand me. I didn't gain anything! I lost, a lot more than you will EVER understand. I lost my ability to trust my gut, I lost my morale code. I didn't gain anything Fitz! You think I opened OPA because I felt bored? Hello! I don't practice law anymore! I would be a fucking hypocrite! So since I fucked up your life I find some peace in helping others get out of their fucked up situations. You think I am that selfish? Wow. You must really not know me.''

''Guess not.'' He spat out

Olivia just sat there looking at the man she used to love unconditionally, She still loves him that way but slowly and surely an emotion she would describe as anger crept in behind that love.

''You are unbelievable! I… refuse to explain myself over and over. Would you be happier if you lost Fitz?''

''Yes.''

''You have gotten really good at lying. I seen the way your father's words hurt you! The way he looked at you made you feel like a damn child! All you ever wanted was his approval, so when he told you, you would lose you wanted…no NEEDED to prove him wrong. When he died you were relieved but you still wanted him to be your dad, you needed to win so that you could make him proud and you know what I wouldn't change my decision. Because if that meant keeping you sane then by no means I will do it again.'' Olivia couldn't stop the tears that fell and she didn't want to.

''You have no idea what you are talking about Olivia, I suggest you drop this subject.''

''Whatever.'' She walked over to the window and stared out at nothing in particular. She could feel his eyes bearing into her back, but she refused to turn around.

''My kids kept me sane Olivia; I apologize for how I treated you. But after learning about what you did only Jerry and Karen and Sophia kept me sane. They kept me alive, if it wasn't for them I would like to be dead, because what I did…I am no better than any of you.''

''What the hell are you talking about Fitz?''

''I killed Verna.''

For what seemed like eternity, Olivia didn't say anything. She battled with her mind hoping she heard wrong but then she looked at Fitz and knew she heard right.  
_  
''A murderer has been sleeping in the same bed as me… he touched me… he condemned me for defiance but he KILLED someone… he is the father of my daughter… what the fuck… he…. Killed… Verna…. Oh my god.''_

''You killed Verna? YOU. KILLED. VERNA….AND HAVE THE AUDACITY TO COME AT ME LIKE…'' she couldn't finish her sentence she didn't know what to say

''Livvy.'' He reached for her but she backed away.

''Don't touch me! I… You have the audacity to condemn me! You killed someone! You killed someone and have the nerve and to keep that from me… to come in this house and play the happy family!'' she was livid. How dare he? He was condemning her like she shot the pope and he killed someone.

''Liv I-''

He was cut off by Cass' voice.

''Liv! We are home.''

Olivia didn't say anything, she went to meet Cass and Harrison and Sophia at the door. She and Fitz weren't done talking but she couldn't look at him right now.

XxX

Cass and Harrison stayed for a few more hours. Harrison went to the store to get some food to help make dinner and Fitz was with Sophia in the living room. Cass knew something was off, that is why she came home. She felt Olivia needed her and came back to the house. She was about to find out.

''What happened OC?'' Cass asked as they went on the balcony.

Olivia didn't have to know how Cass knew she was in trouble. They both knew when the other as in trouble, been like that since they were toddlers.

''We talked about defiance; he said if it wasn't for his kids he wouldn't be here, as in here on earth. I think he wanted to kill himself. I doubt he would take it to that extreme but I'm pretty sure he felt like shit.''

''What made him feel like that?''

''He killed Verna.''

Olivia knew she could tell Cass because she told Cass everything.

''Wow. I can't believe that. ''

''Yeah me either. I think we are over. He hates me for Defiance, but I wasn't the only one involved. He forgave everyone BUT me, that hurts but I am a big girl. I will get over it.''

''You moving out?''

''No. I don't want to uproot Sophia, she hates sleeping in place she is not familiar in, moving would not be good plus it will crush him. I will wait awhile before I move.''

''I love you OC''

''I love you too Cass.''

XxX

Olivia tried to wait until she thought Fitz was asleep to head upstairs to bed. She didn't know what to say to him and didn't want to argue. She walked into the room very quietly and got undressed and slid into bed. Once she got comfortable and closed her eyes, the light came on.

''Liv.''

''Yes?''

''Can we talk?''

''About what?''

''I never thought about killing myself. I just felt like the scum of the earth. I don't know what came over me but when she told me everything I lost it. I saw red and she was the person holding the blanket so I treaded towards her and… Karen and Jerry kept me sane. Eventually Sophia did to. If it weren't for them, especially Sophia I don't think I would be me, I wouldn't be here.''

They sat in silence and Olivia finally processed what he was saying

''So you mean that if we didn't have Sophia, me and you wouldn't be together?''

He didn't say anything at first; he couldn't look at her either.

''Wow. Just because we have her now doesn't mean shit Fitz. I am not asking you to stay if you don't want to. But you must understand I refuse to be Mellie. I won't stay to make either of us look good. You don't want to be with me fine. DON'T USE MY DAUGHTER ASAN EXCUSE.''

''Liv, I'm saying without Sophia, me and you wouldn't be…right now. Eventually I would have come to find out why and we could have hashed out our issues. She was an added bonus, she fast forwarded things.''

'' I will be sleeping in the guest room. You can sleep here. No need to move out, Sophia needs you.''

With that Olivia left the room and gently shut the door, leaving Fitz sitting up in bed with tears he was not ashamed to let fall. Did he just lose the love of his life forever?

*****Did that make you guys hate me again? Lol I promise after these next few chapters it will better! Leave reviews!*****


	5. Chapter 5 Try

**I guess if felt a little better when we were still arguing about it  
Cause in the words I can still hear love  
Somebody still cared**

**And I would rather sleep on the sofa  
As long as you're still in our bed  
At least I'm sure your at home and you haven't left me yet - Frank Ocean Try**

***FEELS LIKE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN YEARS! SORRY GUYS, I WOULD HAVE UPDATED THIS WEEKEND BUT I HAD TO TRAVEL TO D.C, ANYWAYS I DECIDED TO GIVE SOME FLUFF HERE BECAUSE THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET...SCANDALOUS.

I HAVE A FEW IDEAS SWIRLING IN MY HEAD FOR HOW THE LAST PART OF THIS STORY WILL END, MOST LIKELY A CLIFF HANGER AND LEAVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO PONDER ON FOR A FEW DAYS, UNLIKE SHONDA I AM NOT CRUEL AND WILL PROBABLY MAKE YOU WAIT LIKE 3 DAYS. ANYWAYS... ENJOY! AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR THURSDAY!***

_ONE MONTH, that is how long it has been since i had a actual conversation with you. One month of silence, one month of hurt, one month of torture. How is it I sleep in the same bed with you and yet you feel so distant? I knew things would turn when I told you but i didn't lie to you. I needed you to know, I know it was an asshole move of me to judge your actions before i came to terms with mine. Liv i love you, come back to me. We can try to fix this._

Fitz sat up straight, he has been writing what he wanted so badly to say to Olivia. Though the slept in the same bed, ate at the same dinner table and functioned well enough to raise Sophia, he felt she was on the other side of the world. While he was cleaning up the other day he found booklets with Condo's for lease, he was so scared as tp why they were there. He wasn't sure if he should bring it up to Olivia. He didn't,he just hoped that one day when he went to his job and came back home she wouldn't be gone.

_I love you Fitz, I just wish... i no longer know what I wish. I just want US back. The US before all the bullshit, I know there wasn't really an official US but i don't really care. I want the love of my life back, the father to my daughter, but most of all I want my best friend back. One day i hope we can forgive each other and if we can't be together that one day we can be friends._

Olivia sat at her computer in her office writing little notes to Fitz. She did this everyday since he told her about killing Verna. She didn't judge him on that because it took everything out of her not to off Verna herself when she visited her in her hospital room. She just wished that Fitz wasn't so condemning. She wished he knew how much of a hypocrite he was being and would stop , look at the situation so they could fix it. Two stubborn people can't be in a relationship, somebody had to cave and Olivia was afraid neither of them would. Sure they were civil in front of a now 7 month old Sophia. They spoke few words during the day and Olivia sat awake at night watching Fitz sleep. She gently strokes his features in his sleep. She sometimes gently and softly kisses him, hoping one day he will wake up and kiss her back, he never does. She had brochures for condos but she never would leave Fitz without telling him. She knew once she left they could never be together, that was something she could not stomach.

''Hey Liv!'' Karen said from the doorway.

''Hey Kare, what's up?'' Olivia asked as she shut down her computer.

Karen and Jerry both left college in D.C as soon as they got released for spring break. They would be going to a school down here once Spring break was over.

''Jerry and I were wondering if we could take Sophia to the park?''

''Yeah sure. She needs some fresh air. She is upstairs sleep, as soon as she wakes up you guys can take her.''

''Thanks. Hey liv can I ask you something?'' Karen said in a voice that made her sound like a young child.

''Sure. You can ask me anything.''

''Are...Are you and dad breaking up?'' When she looked up at Olivia her eyes were filled with tears.

Olivia hoped the kids did not notice the coldness between her and Fitz, She guessed that they didn't do such a good job.

''Shhh, Karen no tears sweetie. I am not sure what we are doing. We said some things and did some things that hurt each other. We have to talk and evaluate our relationship before we can decide if we will be together. But you know even if I am with your dad or nobody at all I will always be here for you and your brother.'' Olivia had to fight back tears because this is what she wanted to avoid.

''I love you Karen.''

''I love you to Liv.''

As they continued to hug, Jerry walked in and told Karen Sophia was up, With one last hug the siblings left the house with baby sophia.

As Olivia was walking out of her office Fitz was walking back the their bedroom, they did not see each other and as Olivia turned to go to down the steps she bumped into Fitz.

''I'm... sorry. I didn't see you there Fitz.'' she sputtered out

''It's okay liv, It got you to touch me.'' He said with a silly grin, she couldn't help but grin back.

They stood there staring at each other for minutes in silence until Fitz broke the silence.

''Can we talk?''

''I would like that.''

Held out his hand and led her to their bedroom, once inside he allowed Olivia to pick where she sat, she chose the middle of the bed and Fitz decided to stand. Because he knew if he sat close to her he would pounce and they wouldn't be talking for a very, VERY long time.

''Fitz-''

''No I need to tell you a few things.'' He took a breath before he continued.

''I love you, ever since i laid eyes on you, and the minute you changed my heart rhythm i knew me and you belonged. The way you waltzed onto my campaign and had that 'no bull shit'' attitude I knew you had me. I loved that, I still love that, about you. The way you walk into a room and you don't have to speak but you already gained the respect from everyone in the room. I admire that about you and hope our kids take after you. Ever since we met I put you on a pedestal made for a God, I'm not even sure any God can meet the standards that I put on you. I am so sorry for that, because with that pedestal underneath you any wrong doing you committed was a sin and I couldn't handle that. To me you are perfect, to me... I am not sure why you are here with me. But I am glad you are. I love you and I am willing to do any and everything to prove to you how sorry I am. I will work my ass off to gain back your trust and I will make sure that in the end you bear my name right along with my children.'' He watched her. The play of emotions in her eyes. He watched the brown in her eyes sparkle with hope, fear, joy, excitement, desire, lust, love and content. How he loved her, everything about her. Her flaws, her perfections. She needed to know that he would work for this, for them. He waited for her to gather herself before she spoke.

''Fitz, I love you. You own me, my heart, my soul, breath, my body. I want you to know that I am truly for defiance but I will be perfectly honest with you. Given the chance i would do it again. I saw how he hurt you, How you craved to be the person who made his eyes shine. I refused to let that bastard control you from the grave. Though it kept us apart, I also played a part of it. I knew I wanted to be with you, but the public hold politicians to a different standard when it comes to marriage. I did not want your name tarnished because of me. I loved, love you too much to let that happen. I am flawed Fitz, everyone is, especially me. I am not saying that what I did, what you did was right but we our reasons and I can not fault you there. I forgive you and I hope one day you will forgive me. Let me be flawed Fitz, please. If you don't we can't be.''

They stared at each other for a long time. Then like old pro's they reached for each other at the same time. Fitz kissed Olivia with a passion so deep she felt it beyond her soul. Fitz laid Olivia on her back on the bed, she removed her t-shirt, and kissed her exposed flesh. She tasted as good as he remembered. She tasted like honey and peaches. He could kiss her flesh all day.

She stroked her hair through his hair as he lingered his kisses on her stomach, making her quiver in anticipation and need. He looked up at her making eye contact as he continued peppering kisses on her flesh.

Olivia mustered up strength to flip her and Fitz over.

''My turn.''

He smiled at her take charge approach. She removed his shirt and ran her fingers through his chest hair. She loved his chest, she could kiss it all day. She remembered his taste. He tasted like his cologne and sugar. She longed to taste him again. As she kissed his chest Fitz reached around her to cup her ass, he squeezed and it caused Liv to moan.

She moved her kisses lower ass she began to unbuckle his belt and pants. When she pulled them and his boxers off she stood in front of him as his feet dangled off the bed. She kneeled next to him and gathered him into her mouth. He growled at the warmth of her mouth. She took him into her mouth placing as much of him as she could into her mouth without choking. She relaxed her throat muscles and began to move her head.

Fitz was about to lose his mind, she felt so good around him his eyes started to cross. He had to fist the bed in order not to grab her hair, but he was losing control. He looked down and saw Olivia's gaze meet his, She continued to gaze at him while she worked on him. He felt the feeling in his stomach and knew he would not have the strength to stop her, he let the feelings build until he exploded into her mouth and she licked up every drop.

He had to gather himself and Olivia began to strip tease him, he instantly grew harder and was ready to be buried inside of her. He reached for her but she smacked his hands away.

''Let me finish please.'' She said as she slowly began to unhook her bra. She wound her hips to music in her head and she began to unbutton her pants, She let them fall and she was only in her cream colored panties. Fitz couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her causing her to squeal and laugh he place her on her back. He covered her mouth with his and began to press his hard sex against her.

She moaned in his mouth, He peppered kisses down her body until he reached his destination. He removed her panties with his teeth. He moved back up to the juncture between her legs, he spread her thighs and began to taste her. She arched her back to him and he ate harder and faster. Causing her head to move back and forth on the bed. She moaned his name as his thumbs pressed into her hips to keep them still. As she felt her orgasm move throughout her she shoved her fingers into his hair and he ate her harder. She moved her fingers from his hair and began to dig her nails into his back. She exploded with a groan and a moan.

He breathing labored she didn't have time to recover before Fitz entered her. He moved slow at first then gradually increased his speed. He looked in her eyes as they thrusted together. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

''Livvy you feel so good. I missed you.''

''I missed you too.''

He lifted her leg onto his shoulder to dig deeper inside of her, Olivia nearly lost it as she felt another orgasm coming.

''Fitz, don't stop.''

''I won't, come with me sweet baby.''

And they did, it felt so normal. It felt like home.

After a while they laid in each other's arm lightly kissing each other.

''Liv?''

''Yes baby?''

''I love you.''

''I love you to.''

''Livvy? i want to ask you something.''

''Fitz we are not getting married just yet.''

''So there is a possibility?''

''Play your cards right.''

''Well, then. Liv will you be my girlfriend? You have to check yes or yes.'' He grinned down at her

She giggled. ''Then I check yes.''

*****YAY FLUFFY STUFF! LOL. IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE THIS DAMN CHAPTER. I KEPT GETTING DISTRACTED. I APOLOGIZE IF ALL OF THE I'S AREN'T CAPITALIZED. I AM USING GOOGLE DOX AND THEY DON'T CORRECT CAPS. ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. LEAVE ME REVIEWS!**

WITH LOVE LADY E.


	6. Chapter 6 She's Gone

**WELL HELLO MY LOVELY PEACHES! I AM SO GLAD YOU GUYS LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER! I FELT SO HAPPY RE READING IT I FELT LIKE I WASN'T THE AUTHOR. I AM REALLY GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE MY STORY I DID NOT THINK I WOULD GET THIS KIND OF RESPONSE WHEN I STARTED WRITING IT. WELL THIS CHAPTER MAY SEEM A LITTLE CONFUSING, BUT JUST BEAR WITH ME. ENJOY MY LOVES  
-E.**

''LIV! LIV! ANSWER ME!'' Fitz yelled throughout the house searching the house. Olivia called him half an hour ago to set up a time for their date tonight. They were talking when she screamed and he heard a voice tell her if she didn't shut the hell up they would kill her. Then the line went dead. Fitz wasn't even sure how he got home. He called Tom to meet him at the house, Tom was with Agent Smith who were searching for good security systems.

''Fuck! No, No no no no no. Olivia! baby where are you!'' Fitz sobbed as he collapsed on the couch. He knew whoever it was took her, he couldn't breathe. His breaths were labored, his chest was sinking. He couldn't breathe, he needed to calm down. Tom and Agent Smith came running in the house, they saw Fitz slumped on the couch.

''Sir! what is the problem.'' Agent smith asked as he picked up Fitz o sit up right on the couch.

Fitz looked up at his S.S detail and began to cry.

''They...took...her. They...took...Olivia.'' Fitz said between gasps. He could not catch his breath.

XxX

**2 days earlier::**

''Jake so nice of you to meet us here.'' Cyrus said next to Hollis at a nice bistro in Maryland.

''Did i really have a choice?'' Jake said as he sat down at the table.

''Afraid not my friend.'' Hollis said from behind his glass of Bourbon.

''What do you want?'' jake asked. annoyed he had to even be here.

Jake knew Hollis from meeting him at a banquet in D.C, he helped build the bomb along with others that blew up the building that Hollis framed Quinn for. Hollis thought he was God and felt everyone had to repent for their sins to him.

''We have a task for you Jake. Thanks to Fitzgerald Grant I no longer have a job, or my husband and daughter. I lost my job because he was a bitch. He left his dream job to chase a piece of ass. I began to drink heavily Blah blah blah. Anyways since i lost everything, I need to make sure he loses everything.'' Cyrus said with glimmer in his eye that make Jake's skin crawl.

''You see Jakey boy, we need you to kidnap Olivia Pope. We will pay you handsomely of course, When you take her, don't hurt her. Just grab her and go. bring her to this place-'' Hollis slipped a piece of paper to Jake. ''And bring her to us. We will converse once you have her in your custody.''

''If I don't agree?'' Jake did not want to do anything for these two.

''Well if you disagree the FBI, will find a box of information linking you to the voting machines and the explosion.'' Cyrus said like he just told Jkae the score to latest game.

''Fine. After this I am done.''

''Done.'' Cyrus and Hollis said in unison.

xXx

**Present time::**

Fitz was not sure how much time had elapsed since he found out Olivia was missing. Thank God Karen and Jerry were visiting Mellie and Al in California. Sophia was spending a few days with Cass back in Maryland.

Olivia's team was here, they were waiting for the kidnapper(s) to call with what they wanted.

Fitz' laptop beeped telling him that someone was trying to Oovoo with him, he opened the laptop and answered the unknown call.

''Hello Fitzgerald.''Cyrus said as he stood in a dark room with very poor lighting.

''What do you want Cyrus?'' Fitz said through gritted teeth.

''I have something you want.'' He moved to reveal and tied up Olivia in a chair in the middle of the room.

''Olivia!''

She looked at him, he breathed a sigh of relief that she was okay but he winced to see her hair a mess and her strapped to a chair. Her team gathered around to watch what was going on.

''Let her go Cyrus! I swear if you touch her I will kill you.'' Fitz had to clench his fists before he punched something.

Olivia still sat silent, he heard a door creak open.

''Hello Fitzgerald. You know you really fucked me over by resigning. I can't say I blame you, Olivia is a very sexy woman.'' Hollis said as he touched Olivia's thigh and was moving his hand upwards. Before Fitz could say anything she spit on Hollis.

He did an evil chuckle and he slapped Olivia, she yelped and Fitz lost it.

''TOUCH HER AGAIN AND I SWEAR I WILL CASTRATE BOTH OF YOU!'' His rage becoming more and more apparent.

''Don't make threats you can't follow through with Fitz. We will call back with our demands.''

The call ended and Fitz had tears in his eyes. Before he could speak Olivia's team was working to review the video and see if they could trace where the feed was coming from.

Two hours later Huck came into the den with Fitz and the team.

''I know where she is.'' Huck said

''Where? Where is she?!'' Fitz raced over to him.

''She is somewhere in Atlanta''

''How do you know?''

''She used morse code with her fingers. Give me a few to come up with a plan and we can come up with an attack plan. Oh and , I will handle Cyrus and Hollis.'' Huck said the last sentence with so much hatred in his voice Fitz knew what he meant

''Thank you Huck.''

_Thank you God._

**Well sorry it is so rushed and so short, but with the angst of tomorrow's episode i wanted to make the dark tunnel short, OMG did Liv really spit on Hillis?! Yes the fuck she did! lmao. well i hope you guys enjoyed, and i am sad to say that this is almost to an end... but no worries the last installment of this trilogy will be coming after. I am thinking of naming it Content. idk yet. After Content i am not sure what i will be doing next, maybe you guys can give me ideas? Anyways i hope we all will survive tomorrow! until next time loves!**

**Again sorry if not all the I's are in caps, stupid google dox.**

E.


	7. Chapter 7 It was all a dream

He woke up to an empty bed. It wasn't unusual for Olivia to wake before him, he looked at the clock beside his bed and the time read 7:00 a.m. He knew where she would be. He threw his legs over the bed and found his sweat pants. He walked out onto the balcony connected to his room and found her watching the sun settle to start the day. He crept up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him as he kissed her neck.

''Good morning beautiful.'' he whispered in her ear then kissed it.

''Good morning handsome.'' She caressed his face.

''Did you sleep okay livvy? I felt you tossing.'' He asked as he spun her around to read her eyes.

''I had a nightmare. It is recurring. It was about my parents, I miss them. It has been happening since they have been gone. When I miss them or a special occasion comes up or will happen the dream occurs.'' She explained, touching his face to calm him down.

''What is coming up?''

''Nothing.'' She couldn't look him in his eyes.

''Olivia, look at me baby. What is wrong?'' he hugged her, he knew something was wrong. She has been acting weird these last few days.

''I...It's nothing baby. What time is Sophia coming back from Abby's house?''

''7 tonight. Don't change the subject. What is wrong?''

He picked her up and sat them down on the recliner chair in the corner of the balcony. She looked like she was struggling with her self as if debating if she should tell him or not. He knew not to push so he just rubbed her back and waited for her to speak.

''Fitz... I.-'' She had tears in her eyes.

''Livvy, baby whatever is wrong we can fix it. Just tell me so I can help you.'' Fitz was getting scared he has never seen her like this.

''I'm...We... I'm pregnant.'' She finally said and looked at him.

Fitz just sat there. He couldn't believe it. His mind raced a mile a minute. Pregnant? With my baby!

''Livvy, baby why were you scared to tell me? This is the best thing you can ever tell me!'' he picked her up and kissed her. ''I love you, and all of our kids, Don't ever be afraid to tell me we made a baby.''

She smiled. They just started to get back on track to have their happy ending. She wasn't sure if she told him about the baby he would be thrilled due to their problems.

As if he could read her mind he told her not to worry about their relationship problems. He wasn't going anywhere, he was here to stay and after the baby was born and she was ready they were going to be married.

Olivia was crying. She was not sure if it was because of what Fitz just told her or because of the baby, but she had so many emotions.

''Shhh, baby no crying.''

He kissed her cheeks and then her nose and finally settled on her lips. She moaned against his mouth as his hands expertly explored her body. He picked her up and brought her back into their bedroom and sat her on the bed. She looked up at him, then stood up and stood on her tip toes and kissed him. They fell back on the bed and her hands explored his chest.

He removed her shirt. He kissed her breast. He loved when she wore lace bras he could access everything but it was still enough to tease him.

''Fitz...''

''I know baby, I know.''

He removed her bra to gain better access, he hands combed through his hair, It was how she encouraged him when she couldn't speak. He then began to kiss her stomach, he started on her stomach as he kissed where the baby was.

''I love you little one, just like I love your older siblings and especially your mommy.''

He made eye contact with her and saw the tears in her eyes.

''No crying baby. I love you.''

''I love you too Fitz.''

He continued his journey along her body. He removed her shorts and panties and licked her thighs. She began to whimper and knew where she wanted him. He spread her legs and put them over his shoulders as he began to taste her. She bucked against his touch and he grabbed her hips to keep her still.

The moans that came out of her were loud and thunderous as if she craved his every touch.

''Fitz...I'm... Ahhh don't stop.''

He didn't. He felt her legs begin to tremble and knew her orgasm was on the way. She exploded soon after. He quickly got rid of his pants and briefs before sliding inside of her.

''Ahhh.'' They both moaned out together. She felt so good, so right and he loved being inside of her.

''I love you Fitz.''

''I love you Olivia.''

He made love to her the way she liked it. He felt her body getting ready to explode again and he moved her leg to his shoulder to gain better access.

He moaned as he felt her walls contract as if trying to hold him inside of her forever.

She began digging her nails in his back and knew the time was quickly approaching. He leaned down and kissed her because he felt his own orgasm beginning.

''Fitz, don't stop baby.''

''Come with me liv. Come with me''

A little while after they came together, he rolled off of her and held her as they tried to get their breathing back to normal. His hand caressed her abdomen.

''Fitz...Fitz...Fitz!''

''Olivia! where are you?''

Fitz was confused. Why was Olivia slipping away from him? What was happening?

''Fitz!''

''Huh? Huck? What is going on?''

''Sorry to wake you sir, I just wanted to let you know, i am on my way to go save Olivia. I know where she is. Tom and a friend of mine are headed out now. Are you coming?'' Huck asked from beside him.

''Yes. Give me 10 minutes.''

''Yes sir.''

Huck exited the room. Leaving Fitz time to gather himself.

Fitz realized he was dreaming. He needed Olivia back. Once he makes sure Olivia is safe, Cyrus and Hollis are in for it. He was going to make sure they never touched her again.

Fitz Tom Huck and a friend of Huck's, the man look so scary Fitz never asked for his name, were on their way to a warehouse outside of Atlanta to get Olivia. Fitz prayed she was okay. He needed her to be okay, He also hoped she was really pregnant.

*****WELL HELLO MY LOVELY PEACHES! THIS CHAPTER WASN'T REALLY SUPPOSED TO BE ANYTHING. I THOUGHT OF THIS LIKE AN HOUR AGO AND DECIDED TO ADD IT, BECAUSE I WANT TO MAKE THIS STORY A LITTLE LONGER BEFORE MOVING ON THE THE LAST PART OF THE TRILOGY, WHICH I AM THINKING OF TITLING CONTENT. NOT REALLY SURE YET, LEAVE ME SUGGESTIONS ON TITLES AND WHERE YOU GUYS WANT THE STORY TO GO! AS ALWAYS LOVE E.**

HOW ABOUT THAT EPISODE THURSDAY? WHAT THE HELL WAS UP WITH CREEPY ASS JAKE? ANYWAYS UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVES.***


	8. Chapter 8 Coming Home

**Coming Home- John Legend.**

***** I didn't feel like typing lyrics lol but i gave you guys the song. This story is slowly coming to an end...but no worries the last installment will be posted as soon as this ends. I also have like 2 stories in my head. Working out a few kinks and as soon as this is over they will be up. Well good news they find liv, Sad news... Well i won't ruin that. Huck's new friend whose name i decided to be Ben will be around for a while. Anyways ENJOY. let me know what you think.*****

Fitz' hands were sweating. Huck informed him they were about 10 minutes from the warehouse. They had to hurry because Hollis and Cyrus will be calling in about 30 minutes. Fitz told Huck and his friend Ben- he was sure that was not his real name- that once he got Liv to handle Cyrus and Hollis.

''Get ready Sir,'' Huck said as he looked at Fitz through the rear view mirror.

''Sir, once we find Olivia take her to the hospital, there is a car parked across the street. Hop in the car and take her to be checked out. We will handle the rest'' Ben said as he put his gun back together.

''Okay, where will the keys be?'' Fitz asked, this Ben character made him uneasy. His eyes were cold;black;dead and distant.

''No keys. The code to unlock the door is 789 and it is push to start and stop.''

''We are here.''

The SUV came to a stop a block away from the Warehouse. It looked dirty. Barely any windows. Many were broken or had graffiti on them. The doors were rusted and vines were growing up on the side of the building.

''Ready?'' Ben said, his eyes gleamed he would get whoever did this to Olivia. She saved his life, like Huck's, when nobody cared. She saved him from the depths of hell. Literally.

''As ready as i will ever be.''

The next two minutes seemed like two decades. All Fitz saw was emptiness then a light from a room in the back. They ran in the warehouse careful not to run heel to toe on the concrete floors to make noise. They stopped at the door and Ben held up his hand counted to three beforE they busted in the door.

''What the he-'' Hollis said. He almost choked on the sandwich he was eating. Huck slammed his face onto the makeshift table, and he yelled out in pain.

''Where is Olivia?'' Huck yelled as he gripped Hollis by the neck.

He pointed to a closet on the other side of the room and Fitz rushed past the men to open it and find Olivia with her back towards the door sitting in a chair. She slumped to the side Fitz prayed she was okay as he walked over towards her.

''Sweet baby.''

He head lifted up and she tilted her head to the right as if she was hallucinating.

''I'm here baby, I'm here.'' He used his pocket knife to cut the rope from the ankles, and the tape from her wrists

''Fitz...Fitz... please be real.'' she said, her voice cracking. He guessed due to emotions and lack of water.

''I have you baby, i'm real. We are going to get you looked at.'' He picked her up and rushed out of the warehouse. He passed Ben and Huck tying up Cyrus and Hollis. Fitz couldn't resist. He walked up to both men, he sat Olivia down, He walked up to Hollis first and slugged him. Fitz winced as he heard his knuckle crack, he didn't care. They took Olivia, did God knows what to her. Fitz then moved to Cyrus who was shaking for the fist that would hit me. Fitz punched him so hard his cheek started bleeding.

''You dirty son of a bitch'' Fitz spat at the men as he picked up Olivia and went out the warehouse.

Fitz put Olivia in the car and rushed to the hospital. Tom called ahead to have a portion blocked off for them. Tom stayed to help Ben and Huck do away with Hollis and Cyrus. Tom will join Fitz later.

XxX

Fitz was a nervous wreck, The doctor's took Olivia to test her to make sure everything was okay. He told the doctor what happened. He said she might be pregnant and asked him to run some tests. Fitz was sitting in a chair in her soon to be hospital room. He needed to hold Olivia. He almost lost her...again. He can't live without her. Without her laugh infecting his ears, he smile making the room glow. Her piercing brown eyes that show her every emotion before her face. Her smooth thick full hair he could play in all day. Her lips that brought him to his knees and told him all the different ways he could go to hell. He smiled at that last thought, he loved that most about Olivia. The way she spoke her mind and had no regard to the consequences because she was just that fearless. He hoped Sophia will be like her one day. He needed Olivia to help him raise their little girl. He can't lose her again.

'' ? She is ready.'' The nurse came to inform Fitz that they are wheeling her down now.

''Thank you nurse.''

The nurse wheeled Olivia into her room. Parked her bed and let quickly. Fitz looked at her. She was connected to machines to monitor the baby and her blood levels. She was attached to an I.V due to dehydration.

He climbed in bed next to a sleeping Olivia and turned on the news.

_...Breaking news! Business tycoon and Friend to the Grant administration Hollis Doyle was found dead at his estate in Atlanta. It is also reported that former Chief of Staff Cyrus Beene was also found dead at the estate. It looks like a murder suicide, we go to Diane for more._

Yes, Steve, Neighbors report seeing Mr. Doyle and Mr. Beene arrive at the estate a little over an hour and a half ago. They saw the two men arguing in the yard and people say that seemed highly intoxicated. It was then reported that the two men moved inside the report that then they heard yelling and piercing screams. Then it was quiet. Police say that Hollis Doyle died due to stab wounds to his abdomen area and that Mr. Beene died to a gunshot wound to the head that was self inflicted. More at 6...''

Fitz shuddered, he knew Ben adn Huck would Kill Cyrus and Hollis, it was just scary that he knew who did it. He had no room to judge seeing as though he killed Verna. He just hoped that if and when Olivia foun doubt she wouldn't judge him or worse, leave him.

''That Huck and Ben sure have a knack for killing.'' Olivia whispered from below Fitz, He jumped slightly.

''How do you know it was them?'' He asked trying to play it off.

''Baby don't worry, I would have ordered the hit anyways. Those bastards tried to harm me and our...''Her voice trailed off because she did not know if she was still pregnant.

''The doctor said the baby is fine, You weren't severely dehydrated but a couple of more days and it would have been trouble for you both.''

Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of losing her baby.

''Hey no crying. You are fine, Our baby is fine and we are fine. Get some sleep. Sophia will be coming home tomorrow.'' He kissed her hair and stroked her back.  
''I miss her, I missed you. Those mother fuckers ruined my dress. Bastards.''

Fitz tried not to laugh, he knew Olivia was serious about her clothes.

''Don't worry sweet baby I will buy another one for you.''

She smiled up at him, She missed him. She loved him, the next time he proposed she would say yes. They were close to getting their freedom.

*****SO I HAD TO KILL CYRUS AND HOLLIS... DARN. #RIP. BUT GOOD NEWS IS THE BABY IS FINE AND FITZ WILL PROPOSE SOON! YAY! LEAVE ME REVIEWS BECAUSE I SMILE WHEN I GET THEM, PLUS I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE STILL INTO IT. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! WITH LOVE**

E.***


	9. Chapter 9 Before You

*****SO THE CREATIVE JUICES ARE FLOWING, THIS IS WHAT MY THIRD UPDATE IN THREE DAYS?! LOL I JUST CAN'T HELP MYSELF. PLUS IT IS SNOWING HERE IN MARYLAND SO NO SCHOOL! WELL IN THIS LITTLE CHAPTER WE WILL SEE HOW HUCK AND BEN PULLED OFF THE MURDER SUICIDE AND WE WILL SEE HOW BABY NUMBER 2 IS DOING. KAREN AND JERRY MAKE AN APPEARANCE ALONG WITH CASS, ABBY, HARRISON AND QUINN. AND MAYBE ANOTHER PROPOSAL? HMMM, LEAVE ME REVIEWS PEOPLE! I SMILE WHEN I GET THEM.**

AS ALWAYS ENJOY!***  


Huck waited until Fitz left the warehouse with he gave his attention to the two bastards on the floor.

Cyrus and Hollis stared at Ben and Huck as they got their tools together. Huck was setting up some I.V stands and filled the bags with what looked like scotch. Ben pulled out a knife and .44 revolver. Cyrus looked at Hollis who was shaking. What the hell did he get himself into?

''So you two like kidnapping and abusing people? Once we get finished, you will regret the day you plotted against Olivia.'' Ben said

''I...Please, we promise to never contact either of them'' Cyrus sputtered out.

''Your chances for negotiating went out the window the minute you sent Jake to kidnap Olivia. Be glad Sophia was not home, because things would have gotten worse for you two.'' Huck said as he finished with his equipment. '' , guess who gets to go first.''

He picked up a tied up Cyrus and sat him in a chair, he hooked him up to the I.V filled with scotch and Cyrus felt the alcohol moving through his veins.

''What are you doing to me?''

''Well we are about to get you drunk, then drive you to Hollis' house and well... i don't want to ruin the movie.''

They sat there for about forty-five minutes and got Cyrus just the right amount of drunk before he reached alcohol poisoning level. Ben removed the I.V from Cyrus' arm and helped a very drunk Cyrus to the truck out back. Huck led Hollis to the back of the truck and threw him in.

''Hey, little fella, let me go and I will pay whatever you want. What is your price?'' Hollis said, he was sweating so bad his suit was wet.

''My price? My price Mr. Doyle is your life.'' Huck said before he slammed the door shut.  
''He is going to kill us Hollis! What the hell have you gotten me into?!'' Cyrus sobbed tied up next to Hollis in the back of the SUV.

''What I have gotten you into? YOU came to ME. You did this, not me.'' Hollis said, he was more than pissed. He could be in Aruba right now.

''We are going to die Hollis, that doesn't scare you?'' Cyrus asked in a hushed whisper

''Nope, not at all, I knew all my bad would come and bite me in the ass. Today is the day i meet my maker. Suck it up Cyrus my boy. There is only so many times you can shit on Karma before she bitch slaps you back.'' He shrugged, he knew it was coming. Olivia meant the world to Fitz, he shouldn't have crossed that line but Fotz ruined good business. Wasn't much he could do now.

The truck stopped and Ben and Huck pulled the men out the SUV.

''Welcome home .'' Ben said before he injected something into his neck. Hollis felt his body go numb then darkness.

XxX

Olivia could not go to sleep. She could not believe she escaped. She made it with barely any scratches. The doctor said her cheek will heal in a few days and there will be no scaring. Her baby was going to be okay. She was okay, her and Fitz were okay.

She looked over to a sleeping Fitz, she was sure this has been the most sleep he has gotten in the last five days. She was so worried about him. She heard a knock at the door and quietly said come in.

''Hello .'' Tom said from the doorway.

''Hey Tom, He is sleep do you want him?'' She askde

''No ma'am I was just coming to say that Jake has been taken care of as well.''

''He didn't hurt me Ton, I hope you didn't kill him.'' Olivia said wearily. When Hollis and Cyrus were out to get food one day Jake told her the whole thing and she believed him. The next time they made a call she told Huck not to hurt Jake through morse code. But she knew Fitz would have his head anyways.

''No ma'am he is still alive, he just needed to understand some things, he won't be back in the states for a while.'' Tom said as he slipped back out the room.

''Oh boy.'' Olivia said, she shook her head at what she thought had happenedd to Jake.

''What is wrong Olivia? You sick? Is it the baby?'' Fitz said as he awoke from his slumber. He sat up and rubbed her stomach.

''No baby, I am fine, me and the baby are fine. Tom just came and informed me Jake has been handled.''

Fitz' face drained to pale, he told Tom not to kill Jake but let Jake know he had to go.

''Don't worry honey I know he isn't dead. I just want everything to be over so we can move on.'' She cupped his face and kissed him.

''Me too, sweet baby, me too.'' He pulled her close to him and they fell back asleep.

XxX

''Go outside you two, and argue. Make it believable or we will have problems.'' Bne said as he slip the glass door open that led to Hollis' back door.

Ben and Huck watched as the pair got into a really heated argument. Cyrus wa still very drunk and it was kind of amusing.

''That should be enough for the neighbors to hear. Once they come back in we need to make this fast and vanish.'' Huck said from beside Ben.

Ben just shook his head in agreement. He opened the glass door.

''Let's go kids, dinner time!'' Ben yelled.

Hollis pushed Cyrus and walked back into the house, Cyrus stumbled into the house, Ben moved fast and quietly. He place the knife in Cyrus' hand. He called Hollis' name and as he turned around Ben led Cyrus' arm to stab Hollis in his abdomen three times. Hitting the effective points to kill him. Hollis screamed out in anguish, he fell to the ground and bled out in seconds.

''You made me...you made me kill him!'' Cyrus was in shock and still drunk.

''Sure did.'' Ben said as he dropped the knife from Cyrus' hand., Ben placed his gloves in his bad and left the residence. Huck came behind Cyrus and placed the gun in his hand.

''Goodbye Cyrus.'' Huck moved Cyrus' finger to the trigger and pulled. Huck cleaned himself up and quietly left the house. He caught up with Ben and the drove off.

''Thank you Ben for helping.'' Huck said after they drove away in the opposite direction.

''Anything for you and Olivia. She saved me.''

''She saved us both.''

XxX

''OC! Oh my God! Are you okay?'' Cass said as she entered Olivia's room

''Yes Cass I am okay.'' Olivia sat up in her bed as she watched her cousin pace back and forth.

''Where is Sophia?'' Olivia missed her daughter very much.

''With Harrison, they are coming. I ran up here. Olivia what the hell!''

''Long story Cass, I will explain later.''

The door opened and Harrison and Sophia walked in.

''Hi peaches!'' Olivia said as soon as she saw her daughter.

Sophia squealed as she saw her mother. ''Hi sweetie. Did you miss mommy? I missed you so much.'' Olivia tried to keep her tears at bay but she couldn't control them.

Sophia couldn't really talk just yet but squealed when she heard Olivia's walked

''My two favorite Pope women. Hey there love bug.'' Fitz said as he tickled Sophia.

She giggled and laughed as Olivia and Fitz tickled her.

Abby and Quinn walked into the room and hugged Olivia and Fitz. They all talked avoiding the kidnapping knowing Olivia will tell them in her own time. About an hour later Karen and Jerry walked and Karen was crying.

''Kare, come here sweetie. Olivia patted a spot on the bed. Don't cry baby, I am okay.'' Olivia rocked Karen the same way she did when she woke up from her coma. Jerry sat next to Olivia and his sister again fighting tears. She shook her head telling him he could hug her and cry of he wanted to. He held on tight. They sat that way for about ten minutes before the kids got themselves together.

''You guys I am okay. No worries okay? I am fine.'' The room fell silent and Olivia thought it best to tell everyone at the same time.

''Since you are all here, I want to tell you something.'' She made eye contact with everyone, Fitz nodded his head to continue as he rocked Sophia to sleep.

''Me and Fitz are expecting another baby.'' She watched the emotions play in everyone's face. Abby squealed, Quinn pumped her fist. Cass began to cry, Harrison held her as he fought back began to cry, but this time it was happy tears and Jerry just smiled.

Fitz handed a sleeping Sophia to Karen. Fitz had something to do and he wanted to do it in front of everyone.

''I have something I want to say.'' Fitz sat on Olivia's bed and faced her.

''Olivia, I love you. I have loved you since you walked onto my campaign trail. I love every moment we have shared together, whether good or bad because it has shaped us into better people. Before you I never thought I would feel what true love felt like. You have been everything I have been searching for. My best friend, my conscience, my counsel, my personal fixer. The mother to all of my children, my lover, you have been my everything. Everything we have been through has shown me that without you my life is not complete and I want to be complete Olivia. Will you marry me? Will you make me complete?'' Fitz was nervous as hell as he pulled out the ring box from his jeans, the last time he proposed she said no, he hoped she said yes this time.

Olivia was so full of emotion she couldn't speak. She just nodded her head yes. Fitz placed the ring on her finger and he kissed her. The room erupted in hushed cheers careful not to wake Sophia.

Olivia and Fitz smiled at each other.

''We are in this together.'' Olivia said  
''Together.'' Fitz replied.

His life was almost becoming complete!  
**  
***SOOOOO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? LET ME KNOW! WE SHALL TALK SOON MY DEARS!**

E.***


	10. Chapter 10 Your Hands

******HEY GUYS! SO GLAD YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER! I AM NOT SURE HOW LONG THIS WILL CONTINUE…. BUT NO WORRIES ONE MORE ST  
ORY TO COMPLETE THIS TRILOGY. ANYWAYS, WE WILL GET A LITTLE BG BEN, AND SOMEBODY FROM OLIVIA'S PAST TRIES TO RUIN OLIZ… WELL LET ME SHUTUP AND WRITE.******

**Your hands hold the small of my back **

**My body reacts yeah **

**You know just what I need and where to be (your hands) **

**Lead the way, I'll follow you wherever you lay **

**'Cause here up high, here we fly together you and I **

**Oh why must you lead me on if I'm want you want just say it **

**Don't lie. **

**Here's my heart now don't you break it baby **

**I'll leave it here in your hands **

**Said my heart I leave it here in your hands **

**My broken heart I leave in your hands **

**I leave it here in your hands **

**Don't you break it baby **

**Kiss here on my lips I've never felt like this **

**I let down my guard and then I fall for you **

**Here my cry, I'm yearning for you deep inside **

**Let me reach for the stars, be where you are **

**All we can do is try baby- Your Hands Marsha Ambrosius**

Fitz wasn't sure who was crying more, him or Liv. He just knew he was glad she said yes. His life was almost complete, and he knew the rest of his life would be great. After about another hour of reminiscing everyone headed home. Abby went to her place not far from Olivia and Fitz' home. Quinn was flying back to D.C with Harrison to close up OPA. Cass and Tom headed back to the house to get Sophia in her bed.

''I have yet to see Huck and Ben.'' Olivia said after a few minutes in silence.  
''Ben and Huck called and said they were on their way.'' Fitz held her and played with the ring on her finger.

It was his mother's ring and he never gave it to Mellie because he knew she didn't deserve it. Olivia deserved that and so much more.

''I haven't seen Ben in a long time, I sure do miss him.''

''How exactly do you know Ben?'' Fitz wanted to know, Ben was almost as scary as Huck.

''Well, about 5 years ago I was working on a very difficult case. At the time I lost track of Huck and knew Ben was in the Baltimore area. I headed out to Baltimore and was looking for him. I finally found him. He was wrapped up in some things that would get many killed, but I knew I had to help especially after he helped me. I negotiated with some drug dealers to let him go for a small fee and if they ever needed my services to give me a call.'' She knew she should have left the part out about the drug dealers but he would have known she was leaving something out.

''Why was he involved with drug dealers?''

''Let's say after the government fucks you over, there really is nothing else to do.'' She shrugged her shoulders because that was the truth.

''He scares me, his eyes look dead.''

''With what he has been through, your eyes would look dead to.'' The way she said it Fitz knew she cared for Ben. If Olivia trusted him then he trusted him.

There was a knock on the door then Huck and Ben walked in. Ben's face lit up as he looked at Olivia. Fitz felt like Ben had a crush on Olivia but then he really looked and it was like a young boy looking at his mother. She was his savior, Olivia was everyone's savior.

''Benny, come here.'' She held out her arms and walked right into them.

They hugged for minutes, they rocked back and forth and Olivia whispered in his ear words of thank you's and without you I wouldn't be here's. She looked at Huck and he nodded his head as if to say you are welcome.

''They won't you anymore Livvy. We made sure of that.'' Ben said, his voice sturdy, cold, chilling.

Olivia cupped his face. ''Thank you, thank you both.''

XxX

Olivia was in her and Fitz' bed. She was exhausted, being pregnant and healing from injuries was not an easy task for her body. Fitz was putting Sophia to bed; she wanted so badly to sleep for days. But being a mom and a work-a-holic that was not possible.

''She went down without a fight. She is such a bundle of joy.'' Fitz said as he sat down on the bed and removed his clothes and put on his pajama pants.

''Our little bundle of joy. She is no longer going to be my baby anymore Fitz. She will be one in a matter of months.'' Olivia's voice cracked

''Shh, baby no crying. We can start over with this little one. They have to grow up Livvy.'' Fitz told her as he pulled her body close and rubbed her abdomen.

''I know, but she is my baby. ''

''I know baby, I know.'' He kissed her temple and rubbed her back until she fell asleep.

''I love you livvy.'' He whispered in her ear while she was sleeping. He drifted off soon after.

XxX

Fitz felt Olivia staring at him. He woke up and stared into the most beautiful brown eyes he has ever seen.

''Good morning baby.'' He said as he leaned into kiss her.

She kissed him back with passion.

''Good morning handsome.''

''Something wrong Liv?''

''I'm horny, very horny.''

Fitz smiled like a cat that just caught a good meal. He looked at the clock and saw it was 6:00 and he knew Sophia didn't wake until 7:30.

''Well, I think I can fix that.''

With quickness he flipped to hover over her. She stared up into him nothing but lust, love, and desire.

He slowly pulled off her t-shirt, and started peppering light kisses onto her breast. She let out a low moan/growl. She wore a blue lace bra and he could make out where her harden nipples were. He licked them through the fabric, and she shoved her hands into her his hair urging him to get closer. He knew what she wanted but he enjoyed teasing her.

Olivia could feel her panties become damp. She wanted- no needed- Fitz to stop playing games. She knew should explode right here if he didn't stop teasing her.

''Fitz…baby…please stop teasing me.'' She panted out. Her skin was so sensitive to his touch.

''Not teasing, taking my time.''

''We don't have time. Fuck me!'' She yelled impatient and so very horny.

He just smiled at her and kissed her stomach, he traveled down before he reached her panties he dipped his tongue in her belly button. She arched her body towards him. He continued his journey downwards.

He slid her panties off he kissed up both of her thighs, reaching her pussy but never really going near it. Once he finally tasted her legs, he spread her thighs. He kissed her and at the same time his tongue went inside of her mouth his first two fingers dove inside of her satin heat.

She moaned inside of his mouth and grabbed his shoulders. He pumped his fingers in and out of her curling the upwards to stroke that spot inside of her. He felt her becoming more wet and his fingers slid in and out with more ease.

''Fi…yes… don't stop.''

He removed his mouth from her and before she had time to miss his mouth she felt his teeth pull on one of her nipples. He bit and sucked then following a rhythm he made with his mouth and fingers.

Olivia almost lost it, she couldn't see. The desire burning within her made everything a blur. She loved the way they made love.

Fitz then moved his mouth on her clit and Olivia lost all willpower. Her head thrashed back and forth on the pillow.

''Fuck, baby I'm about to come. Don't stop.''

He felt her walls clamp around her fingers and knew her orgasm was around the corner. He pumped faster into her.

''Ahh.. shit!'' she grabbed his head.

He gently removed his damp fingers from her and licked then clean.

''I love the way you taste.'' He said as he lay next to her.

As she got her breathing under control, she slid downwards on the bed and pulled his pants and boxers down.

''Liv, what- ohhh…'' Fitz moaned as she licked up his shaft.

She teased him with long and short licks up and down his length. He almost lost it. She teased the tip with her tongue before taking him into her warm mouth.

''Shi… damn liv.''

She just smiled as she began to catch a rhythm with her mouth.

''mmmm….'' She moaned and the vibration against his cock almost made him explode right there. He felt his orgasm begin in his stomach and knew he needed to get inside of her soon.

Olivia didn't see it, but Fitz removed himself from her mouth and flipped her on all fours in one motion. He had to control himself before he entered her.

''Fitz I wasn't finished.'' Liv whined. She hated when he didn't let her finish her job.

''Shh, he then slid into her waiting heat from behind.

She dipped her back making her stomach touch the bed as he pumped inside of her. She moaned as he filled her to the brim and removed himself and filled her again. The pleasure became so unbearable she let her shoulders touch the bed too.

''Harder baby.'' Olivia whimpered.

He gripped her hips and pumped into her harder and deeper, he felt her walls begin to suck on him and knew she was ready. He reached on hand around to her breast and played with her nipple. He leaned over and started sucking on her neck but she reached behind and and brought his lips to hers. He took his other hand and started massaging her clit. She reached between them and she massaged his sack. That sent him into heaven and the exploded into her and she came with him.

After a few minutes they caught their breath and drifted off to sleep knowing their daughter was about to rise soon.

*****I honestly have no idea what I just did. Lol, not sure what came over me but… I hoped you guys liked it ****. Leave me reviews because they make me smile!''**

Until next time my lovely dears

E.


	11. Chapter 11

*****SO WE WILL MEET SOMEONE FROM Olivia'S Past and he will try and shake the foundation known as Olitz. Let me know what you guys think and if you have any suggestions on how you want this story to go let me know!**

I still don't own scandal!***

  
Olivia sat at the café waiting for Fitz and Sophia to arrive. She was in D.C to close out the deal to sell the OPA office. She was gone for about three days and she missed them already. It was a very hot and humid june day so she decided to grab a table inside where there was air.

As she sipped her lemonade and heard someone call her by a name she hasn't answered to in years.

''Carly! Carly Pope is that you?''

Olivia only let one person call her that and that was her first love Eric, Eric Johnson. They dated while Olivia was in High school and they broke up in her sophomore year of college. She though he was the one. He was her first for everything and breaking up with him changed her.

''Hi Eric! How are you?'' Olivia rose to give him a hug she hasn't seen him since graduation from their undergraduate.

''I have been good Carly, just came back from overseas. It's brutal out there. So glad to be done with the battlefield. How are you? What is new?''

''Nothing really, I recently had a baby so my time is spent with her now.'' Olivia beamed when speaking on Sophia. She wanted to hold her little girl.

''Ahh, Olivia as a mother. That is something else. You still look good Carly. Is there anyone?'' Eric said hoping deep down that she would say no.

''Actually there is.''

Olivia jumped as she heard Fitz' voice from behind her. Sophia squealed as she lunged for Olivia.

''Hey there peaches! Miss mama?''

Sophia shook her head yes. At 8 months Sophia was learning fast. She couldn't really talk but she could make sounds that sounded like words. But she knew how to shake her head yes or no.

''Hey baby, we missed you.'' Fitz leaned down and moved Olivia's chin to face him as he leaned in for a kiss. Fitz slipped his tongue in her mouth staking his claim in front of Eric. She was slightly turned on by this.

''Eric this is my fiancé, Fitzgerald. Baby this is an old friend from college.'' Olivia introduced the pair, she shifted in her seat uncomfortably as Eric and Fitz had a stare down.

''Nice to meet you… wait a minute. Fitzgerald as in the president of the united states Fitzgerald?!'' Eric was dumbfounded.

''I am not the president anymore but yes, that is me.'' Fitz pulled his chair closer to Olivia so he could tickle Sophia and put his arm around Olivia.

''Wow, Carly. You aim high don't you? Never thought you would switch teams either. Leaving the brothers for the ''Man''-''

''I would advise you to shut your mouth Eric. Because the last time I checked, you left us ''Sistahs'' to go over to plenty of teams. Let's see when we were in college you cheated on me with a variety of women. Black, white, Asian, Hispanic. So do not star with me for switching teams. Honestly I do not care what race anyone is, if we connect then we connect. But let me get this through that thick ass skull if yours, if you ever disrespect my man again or me or my daughter I will come for you and it will not be pretty. Do you understand?''

''Yeah Carly, I didn't mean it like that.''

''Whatever, I also want you to understand my name is Olivia. Carly does not exist anymore.'' The fire in her eyes scared him. Fitz was worried she would pounce on him from across the table. He put his hand on her thigh and began to rub small circles on it to calm her down. He could see the fire die down but it was still lit.

''Yes Olivia. I guess I will see you around. Good day Olivia and Mr. President.''

Eric walked off with his head down.

''Baby you okay?'' Fitz asked after a short moment.

''Yes. He is an asshole and I wish he wasn't my ex, hell I wish he wasn't the person I let be…'' She didn't finish she felt Fitz got the point.

''Well it is a good thing I will be your last.''

''Yes it is baby. You know what babe, can we go home? I want to hold my little girl and be held by my fiancé.''

''Whatever you want baby we will do.'' Fitz called over the waitress and ordered some food to go. He paid for the food and they went home.

XxX

''How was your trip?'' Fitz asked as he slid into the bed. He just put Sophia down for her nap.

''It was frustrating. The buyer tried to back out the last minute. I was not having that so I had to politely inform him about the contract he signed. I was ready to come home.''

Fitz knew she was stressed out so he began to give her a massage.

''Hmm baby that feels so good.'''

''I can't have you stressed out. I don't like you stressed out, plus you have to watch your stress level for the baby.''

''I know. People just make it very hard and want me to tell them about theirselves.''

Fitz had to chuckle, he loved this woman. Her honesty was what drew him to her the most. As he continued to give her a massage he heard a slight snore and knew she must have been tired. He continued for a few minutes before tucking her into bed. He decided to go downstairs and start on dinner since he knew she would be too tired to cook.

His life was finally becoming what he wanted and he was so ready to begin his life with Olivia. With Sophia growing every day, and the baby growing in Olivia's stomach. Karen and jerry off in college his life was everything he was wishing for and he couldn't be happier.

***** Wow, umm that sucked! I am sorry I am having like major writers block with this! I will back away for a while and work on my new story and hopefully something will come. Sorry this sucked but I needed to get this crap out my head. Stick with me guys! Go chck out my other story! I like it actually! Lol well until words appear on my word document!  
E.**


	12. Chapter 12 New beginnings

***SO YEAH I KNOW THIS UPDATE IS BEYOND LATE BUT I HAD NO IDEA WHERE I WANTED THIS TOG O, I STILL DON'T REALLY. BUT I WILL DO MY BEST TO GIVVE YOU GUYS CLOSURE SO I CAN WRITE MY OTHER STORIES AND NOT FEEL GUILTY LOL. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE KIND OF SHORT JUST SO I CAN GET THE FEEL OF WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKING. IF YOU GUYS WANT TO LEAVE ME SUGGESTIONS IN MY PM'S BY ALL MEANS PLEASE! LOL LIKE REALLY. I WILL CREDIT YOU OF COURSE. ANYWAYS ENJOY*****

DOCTOR'S APPOINTMENT

"Mr. Grant, that right there is your baby." Dr. Richards pointed to the little picture on the screen.

Fitz couldn't say anything, he has seen many sonograms but every time he saw one of his children it astonished him. That little being, that little pice of him and Liv was inside of her.

he leaned down and kissed her head.

"Baby, look it's our little baby." Olivia looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Fitz chuckled, "Yes, baby that is our baby. Our little miracle."

"I will print this out for you guys, and make a CD of the heartbeat. Take it easy and stay away from stressors. I will make an appointment for next month and we can make sure everything is okay."

"Trust me Doc, she will not be around any stressors." Fitz assured the doctor.

XxX

"Baby, I was thinking since we want to be surprised about the sex of the baby we could paint the nursery yellow?" Olivia asked as she sat in the middle of the baby's nursery on the floor. She had color schemes scattered all around her on the floor.

"Yellow is an okay color. We could do a soft red or a lavender."

"How about earth tones?! OH! Wouldn't that be lovely. We could do like blues and browns and creams!" Olivia squealed as she shuffled through the piles to look for earth tones.

Fitz bent down and picked her up. He carried her to their bedroom and laid her on the bed. "We can talk about that after your nap. Karen and Jerry went to the movies with Cass and Harrison. Abby and Quinn took Sophia to the park and out shopping. You need some sleep."

"Fitz I'm not sleepy." Olivia tried to protest through a yawn.

he shook his head. "Sweet dreams sweet baby."

Olivia snuggled closer to his chest and in minutes she was sleep. Fitz was running his fingers through her hair. He soon fell asleep.

XxX

An hour later Olivia woke up fully rested. She turned to her side and reached for Fitz but she felt a smaller warmer body instead. She opened her eyes to see her little girl asleep next to her, Olivia smiled as she stroked her daughter's hair.

She remembered when she first found out that she was pregnant, she was very excited. But then she remembered how scared she was, she and Fitz weren't on the best of terms. Now she is pregnant with their second child. She felt a flutter in her stomach, she wasn't sure if she was excited or if it was the baby but she felt it and she smiled.

Sophia stirred in her sleep, stretching before she woke up just like Fitz did. She turned to her mother and smiled at her when she opened her eyes. "Mama!"

"Hi sweet pea! Did you sleep okay?"

Sophia nodded as she reached over to her mother's face and stroked her cheek. Olivia smiled, her daughter was so sweet.

"You hungry sweet pea?"

Sophia sat up and tried to crawl off the bed, Olivia sat up and allowed her daughter to attempt to get off the bed by herself. Just then Fitz walked in and rushed towards Sophia, Olivia shook her head and he stopped watching his daughter try to find a way to get off the bed. Once she found a way she shook her head yes and then slid off the bed, she landed on the floor with a thud. Fitz and Olivia waited for a cry but instead the heard her clap.

Fitz went to go pick her up and kissed her cheek. "Good job sweet pea! Daddy is so proud of you!"

"Daddy happy!"

Olivia and Fitz chuckled, Fitz nodded "Yes Soph daddy is happy. Now let's go eat."

*****So I KNOW THIS IS BEYOND LATE BUT I REALLLLY HAD NO IDEA WHERE I WANTED THIS TO GO. SO I WILL WORK WITH A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE TO GET THIS STORY ROLLING SO I CAN GIVE THIS STORY SOME CLOSURE SO BARE WITH ME PEOPLE! LOL*****


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**HEY ALL, I KNOW I OWE YOU GUYS AN UPDATE AND I PROMISE SATURDAY EVENING YOU WILL GET THAT UPDATE. I COULDN'T WRITE THIS WEEK I HAVE BEEN DEALING WITH INTERNAL ISSUES. TRYING TO DEAL WITH THE VERDICT IN THE TRAYVIN MARTIN CASE AND DEAL WITH THE STUPIDITY THAT CAME ALONG WITH IT. IT MENTALLY BROKE ME DOWN TO THE POINT I WASN'T SURE IF ME BEING A POLICE OFFICER WAS SUCH A GOOD IDEA ANYMORE. I CAN SAY THAT BEING BLACK IN AMERICA HAS BEEN HARD BUT NOW IT WILL GET EVEN HARDER. I DO NOT SAY THAT I AM AFRICAN AMERICAN BECAUSE AMERICA WAS NEVER MINE TO BEGIN WITH, BUT I WON'T GET INTO THAT ON HERE. ANYHOO, I JUST DIDN'T WANT YOU GUYS TO THINK I LEFT YOU ALL TO HANG, I JUST NEED SOOME TIME TO RE-GROUP AFTER THIS. **

**CAN I JUST SAY FOR THE SECOND TIME THAT I ABSOLUTELY LOOOOOVEE "THEPURPLEPINEAPPLE" SHE IS AN AMAZINGLY BEAUTIFUL PERSON AND I AM HONORED TO SAY I KNOW HER (MAYBE NOT LIKE KNOW KNOW HER BUT I KNOW HER…. LOL)**

AND THANKS ALWAYS TO THE LOVELY "DA PRINCES AND ME'S"

MY 18**TH**** BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW! YAY!**

TALK TO YOU ALL SATURDAY


End file.
